Van Helsing: The Bond of the Wolf
by Angelpheonixwings14
Summary: Read and Review! I assure you it's good. Van Helsing and Carl go on an entirely new mission where they meet new friends and old enemies...
1. Introduction

Allo dearies...First Van Helsing fic right here. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Van Helsing but omg i wish to go i did...who wouldn't?

**Chapter 1:** Introduction

His footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked through the church, his hands and crossbow covered in blood. He kicked the wall that lead down to the secret chamber located underneath the church. It lifted and retreated into the ceiling revealing the vast amount of steps into the chamber. He descended down them to be greeted by the sounds of groaning men and metal clanging together. A sigh escaped his lips. This was his home. 'Home sweet home' he thought, chuckling slightly at the thought.

"Ahhhh there you are my boy! Vwe were beginning to worry about you." The cardinal spoke to him.

"What? I wasn't gone that long…" He said, his flair beginning to return to him again, even after such a long mission.

"Come, you must rest. A new mission is already coming in…you must be at your full strength for dis one."

"You aren't serious! I just got back from killing an entire army of red caps and your sending me back out into the field again!" He said, his voice rising with every word. Gabriel was not happy at all. He was tired, dirty, and above all cranky.

"Stop your fussing, it is your duty to carry out the work of God. Vwe've been over dis before. Now go take a bath and get some rest, you vwill be leaving in two days." Gabriel watched him walk away quite pissed off but decided he was too tired to argue with the old man. He sulked away to the back of the chamber and went into the underground hot springs for a well deserved bath. He slid into the water, his sore muscles immediately relaxing. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the edge of the spring.

It had been a year ago...when he had defeated Dracula and lost Anna. He was getting over it, although he still had nightmares and would always think of what he could've had with Anna. A half hour had gone by before he got out of the water. 'No use dwelling on the past any longer' he thought before getting out of the water and changing into some clean clothes.

"Van Helsing!" Gabriel whipped around to see the closest friend he had, Carl calling his name.

"Hello Carl, how are you? Invent anything new lately?" He said smiling, placing a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Not lately, I've been filing all the missions…they're coming in like crazy and we're running out of field members. We lost Hon and Malek last week. We're dropping like flies!"

"I wonder why there's been so many missions lately." Van Helsing asked curiously.

"I don't know but if we don't do something quick, the entire order will disappear!"

"Carl! Calm yourself, we'll be fine…this order's been around for centuries, we always pull through." Carl looked at him with a doubtful expression.

"I suppose your right…in the mean time come with me, I'll give you a sneak peek at your next mission."

(meanwhile...)

He screamed as the burning hot whips tore his back, the three women behind him giving a shrill cry with every blow he took.

"Enough!" a deep, powerful voice said. His blood red eyes looking on at his chained pet with the utmost amusement. "Had enough yet Vladius?"

He hissed in response, his piercing crystal blue eyes boring into his master's.

The master frowned "Come now pet, you must show more respect to your master." He snapped his clawed fingers and another lash fell upon Dracula's back. He gave out another cry and sunk to his knees, his three brides breaking into tears from having to watch their beloved one get tortured. He was panting slightly, blood trickling down his lip. He became nauseous and dizzy from the smell of his singed flesh. The devil laughed, he loved that his little pet broke under his harsh tortures. Indeed on earth these same tortures would be nothing more than scratches, but down here they were far worse under the devil's hand.

Aleera cried out "Why! Why master must he suffer so much!" Verona looks at her in bewilderment. She was a foolish one indeed but she was still young. It was not wise to question the master.

"Because, he disappointed me. He got careless and let his guard down. He should have finished the cursed angel when he had the chance, but he had to make small talk instead. I want him to understand I don't accept failure at all. Now, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He roared, his voice shaking the earth, causing an earthquake. Aleera recoiled behind the other two brides, shaking. Verona put an arm around her sympathetically 'guess she learned her lesson.' He turned his attention back to Vladius.

"Aww, my poor, poor pet" he said in a mockingly sympathetic tone "I am doing this to teach you a lesson and make you stronger, you should be thanking me. Now, I'm going to give you another chance. Take your brides and finish him this time…and don't disappoint me again. You won't get another chance."

The chains released him and he fell to the ground. Standing up shakily he looked at his master. He opened his mouth and hissed his fangs coming into view.

"This time I won't fail you master." With a screeching hiss, him and his brides were engulfed in a black cloud and vanished from the devil's lair to return to the surface. The master smiled and turned to the guard at his chamber door. "Bring in the grave robber...how I love seeing him squirm from the flick of my wrist." He said laughing as the doors opened to bring in the scrawny man.

A/N: soooo what did u think? good? bad? R&R. comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. It'll get more exciting i promise. k dearies, ttyl. much love


	2. New mission

A/N: yes yes i kno,i haven't updated in awhile, but i wanted at least _one_ review before i did. and i got it yay! . ...anywayz, here's chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: nope, sorry. don't own it, so don't ask to meet the characters or anything. k, here's the story.

**Chapter 2:** New mission

The carriage began to slowly make its way toward the port while Carl and Gabriel briefed on the mission they were about to embark on.

"Van Helsing, it will be alright…there must be a reason why they are sending you on this particular mission, right?" Carl said to his now very disturbed friend.

"Yes, it's to torment me. Of all the creatures they want me to go after, it had to be a werewolf…how ironic." He put his head in his hands trying to block out the images of the past that were flooding into his head.

"The order didn't know you were one remember? It's not like they're punishing you for getting bitten or anything."

"Sure Carl, sure…" When the carriage stopped, they headed toward the boat and started sailing toward Bulgaria. 'This isn't going to be a pleasant experience' Gabriel thought to himself. He hadn't had to deal with werewolves or vampires for the last year, and he wasn't eager to go back.

It took a few days to get there, but as they were reaching to port Carl went up to Van Helsing.

"Okay, so you know what the mission is?"

"Yes Carl. We have to kill a werewolf that's terrorizing the city or Razgrad and save a princess that's hiding there. Is that all?"

"Yes, but be careful. This werewolf has already killed three of our field men. We don't need you to die either."

"Of course Carl, I'm always careful." They got off the boat and rented two horses and made their way for Razgrad. They descended upon the town at midday. Van Helsing looked around and noticed the town was a lot like Transylvania. 'Don't think about the past now Gabriel…this is not time for petty distractions' he mentally scolded himself. They made their way to a small tavern called Lycona Tavern. Van Helsing snarled at the name, but being that there were no other decent taverns around, he really had no choice. When they walked in they were filled with the loud sound of absolutely nothing. There were few men drinking at the bar who all turned their heads when they heard the door open. Each and every one of them looked scruffy and worn out from their long travels. They snickered at the two newcomers and turned their heads back to their own business. The tavern itself was rather dark and musky. The wood was creaky and had collected a lot of dust over the years.

"Cheery place…" Carl muttered under his breath. Gabriel gave a small smile before advancing toward the bar. He placed his bag on the barstool next to him and waited for the bartender to address him.

"Well what can I do for you gentlemen?" The man said in a hoarse whisper. Van Helsing surveyed the man before answering his questions. He was hunched over and his eyes were slightly cloudy, as if he had disconnected himself from reality. His hair was wiry and graying quickly, but his skin remained smooth, except for his neck. Coming from the left side of his neck was a long scar that ended above his right collar bone. Gabriel looked at it for a second trying to figure out what could've caused a scar like that when the bartended brought up the collar of his shirt, covering most of the scar.

"I said what can I do for you" He repeated again, but this time with a bit of malice behind it.

"My friend and I would like a room if it's not too much trouble." Gabriel responded. The man's eyes narrowed slightly before he shook his head.

"No, it's not a problem at all, follow me and I'll show you to your room…eh how long will you be staying?"

"Hopefully only for a few days."

"Very well then, this will do." He led them down a small hallway in the back of the tavern and opened the last door on the right. He stepped aside and let them go in, handing the key to Carl as he entered.

"No one will bother you boys for the duration of your stay, but be warned…the people of this town aren't very tolerant, so don't pick a fight." After saying that, he left them to get settled into their room.

"Now what?" Carl asked. Van Helsing sighed and threw his bag on the bed closest to the window.

"Now we wait for nightfall. We'll begin our hunt in the forest on the northeast side of the town walls. Then we'll take it from there." Carl sat down on the other bed, closer to the door and took his bag off his shoulder, placing it on the end table by the head of his bed.

"Alright, well I'll unpack my things in the meantime." With that they both started to unpack and get ready for the hunt that would happen at sundown.

A/N: soo that was ch. 2. I kno I kno, it was kinda boring and a bit short. But don't worry, next chapter will be a lot better. I promise. So then, Read and review and I'll post the next chapter, k? much love all


	3. First Encounters

**Daaaaayum. u ppl haven't seen me in forever. Well, good news. New chapter YAY!...right ok i'm done. I hope you all haven't deserted me. Well enjoy your new chapter.**

Chapter 3: First Encounters

Van Helsing yawned. They had been on this wild goose chase for about three hours now with no progress whatsoever. He looked up at the sky and saw the full moon shining brightly casting a pale glow on the surrounding forest giving it an eerie atmosphere. 'Why the hell haven't you shown yourself yet…?' His brows knitted together in frustration. He was getting bored, and quickly; he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He got up and was about to go find Carl when he heard a twig snap behind him. He paused for a moment and within the blink of an eye he whipped around and had his pistol aimed in between the eyes of Carl. Van Helsing let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding.

"Be careful, you know it's not wise to sneak up on me. Next time I might pull the trigger before I realize it's only you." Carl gulped slightly.

"Yes well I'll keep that in mind but I figured you'd like to see the foot prints I found just over that hill."

"Good work Carl, you always come through."

"Yes I know." Van Helsing let out a small chuckle before his eyes widened. He barely had time to react before the beast pounced on him snarling. They hit the ground hard and Gabriel found himself pinned under it. He looked up and saw he had found his prey...or predator in this instant. There it was; its ugly face an inch from his. He looked it in the eyes and saw the soulless void staring straight back at him. He tried to move and it only snarled more, the saliva from its open mouth pooling onto his coat. Its claw rose above its head, ready to take his last breath away when its screeching yelp reached high above the trees. Carl grabbed the silver steak he had just embedded into its left shoulder and tried to push it in deeper when the creature flung its right arm at him sending him flying into a tree. Gabriel took a greedy breath as the pressure from the werewolf was lifted off of his chest. He immediately sprang to his feet and clutched onto the steak ripping it from the monster's shoulder. It howled in pain again before it grabbed onto his arm and threw him into the same tree that it had thrown Carl into moments before. Clutching its wounded shoulder, it retreated back into the surrounding forest.

"Damn it…we lost it." Van Helsing said as he kicked the ground in frustration.

"It'll be alright, it's wounded now so it should be easier to track down." Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before replying.

"I guess your right. We should track it into the woods." The each gave a nod of approval before collecting their things and heading into the forest it had disappeared into moments before.

**So. That's the next installment of this epic. I kno i kno, short. But i wanted to get something out so you all have something new to read. Don't worry. I'll have ch. 4 up in a couple of hours anywayz. Tune in next time. Much love**


	4. Face to Face

**2 chapters in one day. wooooooh! see, i told you you'd get the next one in a few hours. Ok so this one, at least i think, is where the story really starts getting into motion. I hope you enjoy. **

Ch. 4: Face to Face

The moon disappeared from above them as the descended into the thick black of the trees. Even though the light was gone, Gabriel found he had no problems seeing into the forest. He charged forward, following the trail of blood on the ground. All his senses were concentrating on finding that wolf when something caught the attention of his sensitive hearing, a lot of muffled noises coming from behind him. He turned his head enough to see over his shoulder only to be met with the sight of Carl recklessly crashing into all of the brush. A smirk escaped onto his lips.

"Having problems Carl" he whispered.

"Well I'm sorry but not all of us have hightened senses. It's rather dark in this forest for _normal_ people such as myself." Gabriel shook his head before continuing his pursuit.

After about ten minutes of walking at their quickened pace, they reached a lake, dimly lit by the pale moon above. Dark clouds emerged from above, covering the moon sending the lake and its surrounding forest into complete darkness. Suddenly something emerged from the lake. It sprang out of the water, splashing everywhere. Gabriel squinted hard trying to see what it was. A woman. She was just standing there, completely naked. He noticed the water drops caressing the creamy white of her skin as it cascaded down her perfect curves. Her black hair stuck to her face and shoulders, some curling around her waist resting right above her hip. What stuck out most about her though, was her eyes. They were a deep green with such a piercing gaze; he felt as if she could see right through his soul. Even with no light around, they glowed with brilliance he had only seen once before. No one was as beautiful as this creature…no one except Ana. He dismissed the thought from his mind and took a step closer to the lake. She didn't move.

"Miss, you shouldn't be out at this time, it isn't safe."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Her voice was so capturing and mysterious; it was like the voice of angel but with an icy coldness to it.

"I don't really think you know of the dangers that await you out here." He took another step toward her. "Come with me and we'll get you out of here safely." She retreated slightly.

"I wouldn't advise coming any closer. Could potentially be quite dangerous for you." He gave a small smile.

"I highly doubt that." He looked beside the lake and noticed a pile of clothes. "These belong to you eh?"

"Don't touch them!" She snapped. He merely raised an eyebrow and continued to look at them. His eyes narrowed when he noticed something very interesting. Lying under the clothes was a pendant with a royal crest on it resembling something similar to the one of the Valerius family's. 'It's not possible…' He looked back up to her and noticed that piercing gaze had grown more intense on his intrusion of her belongings, yet still she didn't budge. He picked the pendant up and held it in his palm.

"You're a princess?"

"Of the gypsies, yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, just the fact that we were sent here to protect you."

"SHE'S THE PRINCESS!" Carl all but screamed in the middle of the forest. "And oh my god Van Helsing, you shouldn't be looking. She's not wearing anything!"

"Stop being such a monk Carl." He turned his gaze back to her. "You must forgive him, he's not allowed to be exposed to well your…uhh…exposed…uh body." A small smile creeped onto her lips and her gaze softened a bit before her eyes turned worrisome.

"You've been here too long…please, you must leave now."

"Didn't you hear me? We have to protect you from ah…well certain demons."

"You don't understand, you can't protect me. No one can." The moon emerged from behind the clouds sending its pale light once again upon the earth. Her body was illuminated from the light and the water still on her skin sparkled against the reflection of the water. He looked back to her eyes and noticed they were different. They had become colder than before, with a sort of animalistic drive in them, her pupils became slit and then it hit him.

"CARL MOVE!" Within an instant, the woman had changed into the very beast they had been hunting. The atrocious howl of the werewolf sang through the night once again as the screams of the men that she lunged at voiced the harmony.

**a/n: ooooo i so love that last line. ok so tell me what you think. again suggestions, comments, critisizm all greatly appreciated. so just click that little review button and type away! much love**


	5. Communication

**Sorry sorry! I've been so busy for the past couple weeks i haven't been able to update. But it's winter break now, so i got time. Oh and Happy Holidays to everyone! Right, so without further adiue, here'sthe next chapter.**

Ch. 5:Communication

The beast barely missed them as they tumbled into a bush. She slammed into a tree, snarling, as she knocked it over. Van Helsing scrambled to get off the ground and reached for his gun. 'Shit…I can't use this on her'. His eyes narrowed in frustration. There was nothing he could do. He had to kill her, but at the same time he had to protect her. She got up, shaking the impact of the tree from her head. He could see the chaos in her eyes as she turned around to look at him. There was a ruffle from the bush as Carl emerged clutching his head causing her attention to be drawn to him. In the blink of an eye she lunged for him.

"NO!" Van Helsing screamed. Nothing could've prepared him for what happened next. She stopped. Her clawed hand above her head ready to strike Carl and her jaw hung wide open about to bite him in two. He blinked and thought 'what the hell…' Her head slowly turned to face him. Pupils narrowing, she barred her teeth at him. Carl fell to the ground thanking God he was still alive. There was just no logical explanation for what had just happened.

_Well?_

His eyes went wide with shock. 'I'm going crazy…I'm hearing voices in my head.'

_That may be. But it's not from hearing my voice._

He looked at the wolf confusion etched into his face. "You can…understand me?" A nod was all he got in reply. Carl's head snapped up.

"Van Helsing…you aren't serious. You can't possibly think you can communicate with this poor excuse for an animal do you?" She whipped around letting out a hideous snarl as she snapped at his face. Immediately Carl resumed the fetal position. Gabriel laughed slightly at his friend's reaction before he fell over to the ground. His stomach turned and he clutched his head, trying to ease the sudden wave of dizziness that had overcome him.

"This is just too much to take…How can you understand me?"

_How should I know…you're the one that started talking to me. _

"Yeah…" She lied down on the ground where she had once stood. Peeking up from his position, Carl eyed the beast wearily. Cautiously, he crawled away from her and towards Van Helsing. Her eyes darted to his moving figure and she snapped at his robes. He squealed and scrambled to get away from her. Clamping her jaws, she snickered at the monk. Gabriel raised his head, rather annoyed.

"Knock it off!" Immediately she ceased laughing, pinned her ears back, and lowered her eyes to the ground, like a dog that just got caught stealing food from the table. He surveyed her for a second.

"You don't only understand me, do you?" She averted his eyes, not answering. "You have to obey me as well."

"You mean like Dracula?" Carl asked. She nodded. _Yes, I am…obliged to listen to you. Just as Dracula could command a werewolf, apparently, you can also._

"But why? I never had this ability before." Gabriel just couldn't make any sense of it. Carl looked between the wolf and his friend. Suddenly a connection formed in his mind.

"I think I know why you can communicate with her," he paused before continuing, "You were bitten by a werewolf correct?"

"Yes..."

"So what if from being a werewolf, it altered your brain, enabling you to communicate with other werewolves?"

"But I was cured…"

"The antidote merely cured you physical being…it must've had no bearing on you mentally." Quite pleased with his explanation of their current predicament, Carl eased himself against a tree and closed his eyes. Gabriel got up and walked towards the beast before him. _Well…I certainly can't kill you, so I guess this arrangement works out._ She snorted.

_I suppose._ She went to get up but collapsed as her left shoulder gave out. She growled at her incapability to stand anymore. _Your monk friend got me good. I will have to repay him for that…_He hit her on the nose, face stern.

"You will do no such thing." She looked at him, shocked at his action then pinned her ears back and snarled. He merely looked at her, holding her gaze, he noticed her eyes weren't so barbaric anymore; he could feel an understanding forming between them. It gave him an odd feeling, but he merely shrugged it off. Now was not the time to be worrying about petty feelings. "Well, I can't take you back to town like this, so we'll have to stay here for the night," He looked back at Carl "Is that alright Carl?" A muffled grunt came from the half asleep monk. He let out a small smile and turned back to the wereprincess. Reaching out with his mind, he said _Well, in the meantime we'll clean this wound up._ She snapped at him.

_I'm fine. It'll heal on its own. _

_Just let me help. Please. _She looked at him for a moment. Letting out a low grumble, she lowered her shoulder and let the man tend her wound.

**Yay! Ok i kinda struggled with this chapter, so i apologize if it wasn't that good. The next will be better and i promise to get it out sooner. so now it's your turn. Review! cuz it gives me inspiration. and constructive critcism is greatly appreciated. thank you all. till next time!**


End file.
